The present disclosure relates generally to tracking of entities using sensors, and more specifically, to a system for reconciling tracks generated by different data sources yet corresponding to the same entity.
Various mechanisms can be used to track movement of persons, vehicles, vessels, airplanes, asteroids and other entities. Examples of passive tracking mechanisms include detection with a series of video cameras, triangulation using cell towers or wireless access points, radar detection, heat detection, and telescopes. Examples of active tracking mechanisms include a global positioning system (GPS) transceiver, a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag.
Tracking sensors using a variety of tracking mechanisms generate tracking data, typically in the form of a series of space and time data pairs for the entities being tracked. Conventional tracking systems analyze the tracking data in order to get some useful information out of the data. However, analyzing the tracking data is often computationally expensive.